


GTA Online drabbles

by syrus_ssic



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, End of the World, F/M, Gangsters, Gen, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Insanity, Nuclear Weapons, Organized Crime, Paranoia, Police Brutality, Trans Male Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrus_ssic/pseuds/syrus_ssic
Summary: Just short stories of some GTA Online characters.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Dazzling lights and Alcohol

It was a crisp evening, a drastic contrast to the thick humidity that had lingered long after the thunderstorm that ransacked the city of Los Santos. The gentle, comforting hum of the city’s late night activities was nothing but white noise to the adept listening skills of a certain CEO. He was listening for the light heel clicks of two guests, not the distant explosions and dying screams not even a block away. 

He cast a glance at his watch, watching the seconds adding up to the next minute. She was supposed to be here by now, he and his crew have been waiting for her and her sister for close to an hour. The waiters were starting to get suspicious. But they kept quiet when Mathis pressed a wad of bills into their hands, the amount no less than a thousand, and he ordered a sparkling champagne and a round of vodka shots for his restless crew.

Mathis glanced down at his drink, watching the fizzing bubbles inside the cherry red liquid pop once they breached the surface. He was just about to turn around and go back inside before he heard a cool voice call “Good evening”. It was the girl. Mathis turned a bit, pausing to take in her attire before motioning for the two to follow him. She was as beautiful as she’d been the first time he met her, and her sister was as well. Mathis smiled, though not broadly enough to attract attention.

Her dress was made up of black velvet, simple but fashionable for the occasion. There was a necklace of diamonds around her throat and a diamond clip holding back a lock of blonde hair, the rest cascading down over her chest and exposing the low V-neck of the dress. Just barely showing the jutting swell of her ample breasts. She carried a plain black handbag, with gold accents. Her heels matched her purse, but bejeweled with sparse diamonds on the toes. She looked beautiful. Her physique complemented her name- Vesper. Vesper Smith. Unique and alluring.

Her sister, Evelyn, was more modest. Sporting a white faux-leather jacket over top a red skirt-dress combo, she held her white-haired head high when Mathis glanced at her after goggling at her sister. Mathis knew she always carried a basic pocket knife hidden in one pocket of her jacket, and a _Kahr Arms_ _P380_ concealed inside a hidden pocket in the inner lining of the jacket, just below her left underarm. Mathis also found her to be unique- in her own way- and also alluring. 

Evelyn’s white heels clicked on the sparkling tiles inside, not too far behind the two older individuals leading the way. Mathis would have to convince her to tread more quietly, knowing that one of his crew members was sensitive to sound, once they neared the room.

_“Guys, you’re too loud. I can’t hear myself.”_

_“Please, for the love of God, be quiet. It’s- it’s so loud in here!”_

_“Did you hear that? Someone cleared their throat approximately three tables down. It’s the one by the windows.”_

Were the common complaints. But Mathis could not kill off this particular member because the man had a knack for unlocking padlocks and guessing combinations correctly just by listening to the quiet sounds of lock mechanisms ticking.

He nodded to the man standing guard to the room sector, the hallway right beside the one that led you to the online race horse betting pool and more gambling machines. He ushered the women past first and directed them to the room he had booked. 

“Hey sexy,” a buff man leered at the girls once the three approached. “After this meet is done, lemme take you both back to my place and I can show you how a real man is supposed to act in bed.” The man, Mathis did not recall his name, made a crude gesture with his fingers inside his hand.

Evelyn snarled, her red lipstick a stark contrast to her white teeth- chemically treated. Nobody wanted to be mistaken for a mere commoner, swept off the streets with no place to call a home. They wanted to be the richest of the rich, the popular kids everyone envied in school. While Vesper settled for a stony stare, her cold expression slightly unnerved Mathis.

Mathis shut the man up with his own glare, and the member quieted. Sure, he did not know his own crew. Names were not the forefront of his mind, much less their well being. They worked for him and nothing else. These were the replacements for his old ones. Because the old ones let themselves die during a turf war with those low-lifes on the MK 2 Oppressors. Nobody messed with Golden-Eye Mathis and lived to tell the tale. 

One eye twinkled under the fancy lights inside the silver room, the other eye was warm and welcoming as Mathis gestured to his crew and then to the end-side of the table.

“Come, sit.” He pulled out two stools, for the two women to sit on instead of being squished into a booth with the men. He caught Vesper’s relieved smile and returned it with his own. He, himself, settled onto the empty space at the end of the booth, right beside the two spies he planned to discuss a recent development with.

“Have you enjoyed yourselves with the vacation I granted you?” Mathis had paid for a week on one of his cruise ships, having their every need and want met. They looked haggard before the trip, Evelyn having lost her blush and Vesper looking frail. But they now regained their beauty, even Evelyn’s rosy blush returned.

He waved away a waiter with another round of shots, knowing his crew could handle a fair bit of alcohol. The two spies ordered themselves simple cocktails. He himself, a whiskey brew.

“Yes, and it has to be delivered in a wine cooler, with lemon strips on the side and a lemon wedge on the rim. That is all.” Vesper slid the waiter a tip. She sent a saucy wink before the waiter departed. Her serious expression returned quickly though, focusing on Mathis.

“We did.”

“No.”

Mathis watched as Vesper cast a perplexed glance at her sister, the latter shrugging off the concern.

“So, we were called here because..?” Mathis saw the obvious distraction from her previous comment, but took the bait anyway. Evelyn seemed to appreciate that. She was more...emotionally unstable then Vesper. A good thing too. She had empathy, underneath her rage and sadness.

“You were called here because I require the both of you to round up one of my loyal members. You remember him.”

The two did not nod or make any move to show they understood what he was implying. Mathis sighed. Out of his old crew, the one that survived the lethal bombings had hid away from everything. He had Intel that wasn’t to be spread around. Either he rejoins Mathis’ gang, or be terminated. To put it lightly. 

He swirled his drink, the amber liquid inviting. He cast a glance at his crew, watching them laugh over the lightweight’s flushed faces and gossip amongst themselves. Then he leaned closer to the women.

“He’s that short, rude man Evelyn encountered a year ago. He’s also the one that drove his car into your home, Vesper. He was angry at Evelyn, and being chased by those who killed the others.”

Mathis saw Evelyn’s eyebrows rise at the reminder, watching her scowl. Vesper however, did not remember the man but she remembered the incident. 

Mathis sighed.

“I do not know of his ethnicity, but I am certain he’s from Native American heritage. He has cropped hair, much like John’s over there.” He gestured to one of the other men. “Lightly tanned skin, a drunkard’s nose and a small mouth.” 

Mathis stroked his chin, recalling any other identifying details.

“He also has a large scar on his forehead, connecting to his left eyebrow. Hatchet accident. His skin is normally flaky and red, eczema. He wears white gloves twenty-four seven. And that horrendous pair of sunglasses too. Not even, they’re ski goggles.”

Mathis tapped his golden prosthetic.

“The final indicator is his white eyes. Cataracts.”

Evelyn waved her hand, waiting for Mathis to answer her unspoken question. He obliged.

“The clear lens within the eye focuses images on the retina at the back of the eye. When a cataract develops, the normally clear lens becomes cloudy. Cataracts can develop gradually with aging or more rapidly after eye injuries. Even with steroid usage or a symptom of diabetes.”

“So he used steroids?” Vesper asked, her tone soft and pitiful.

“No. He has a family history of addiction. I’d rather prefer his tantrums over addiction.”

Evelyn swore. Vesper didn’t react, but Mathis could see she was piercing a mental image of the man inside her head. 

“So that bastard’s still kicking? I thought he killed himself with the various melee weapons he can’t even wield. The only thing he’s good at is his hatchet, his brass knuckles and his switchblade,” Evelyn pressed, changing the topic once more.

“Yes. He feigned death to evade taxes and public attention. It’s also exactly why I’m sending you both to fetch him for me. You two know how to handle yourselves in all areas of combat, and can control all sorts of transportation,” Mathis agreed. “Meaning you can easily reach his location I procured from my satellites and defend yourselves with ease. I’m jealous of you two, I can only drive land-based vehicles.”

Vesper rolled her eyes at her boss’ self-deprecation before she got an idea.

“Does our target have any weaknesses or disabilities?”

Mathis stopped, pausing to down the rest of his drink before he answered again.

“Yes. He’s near-sighted and never wears prescription glasses or contacts. Cataracts makes this worse. The goggles he wears does not help him see clearly, if you were wondering. Use this to your advantage. He can’t see things farther than 5 feet, claiming they’re too blurry to focus on. He’s also afraid of being manhandled and sedated, I’ve had to use it on him when he was unable to tell friend from foe during intense firefights or when he decided to attempt to kill one of his friends. So make sure you have someone that could hold him down, he should comply with your wishes to avoid being tranquilized.”

Evelyn snorted into her drink, hers also empty now. She straightened after placing the glass down on the fancy coaster with the Diamond Casino logo. Mathis called for another round of shots, another brand of liquor this time. He refilled his glass and the women did the same. 

“So me and my sister are being sent to apprehend a crazy blind man? This should be easy.”

Evelyn’s smug expression was wiped off her face when Mathis winced.

“What’s wrong with what I said?”

Mathis gave her a reassuring smile, smoothing out his creased tie.

“Nothing. It will not be easy. He was one of my wealthiest men, and from what I gathered from my data it shows that he bought himself one of those fancy bunkers and a weed business. Maybe even more. He has bodyguards, to keep it short. He also utilizes all forms of transportation like you two. So make sure that your alternate vehicles are ready at a moment's notice. He’s terribly crafty when he wants to be.”

Vesper nodded while Evelyn groaned, tossing her head back and letting her dyed hair fall over her face dramatically.

“Understood, sir. Well, shall we get going?” Vesper nudged her sister. Mathis stood up with her.

“I shall escort you both out. Lampton!” One of the men shot up straight, his face flushed with a goofy grin.

“S-sir?”

“Keep the others in line.”

Lampton nodded, and hiccuped, before slapping another man upside the head. 

“Y-heard the boss. Watch ‘em.” Before collapsing against the table again. 

Mathis shook his head in disappointment. Soon enough he’ll have his faithful SIC back at his side, handling the rowdy criminals Mathis had recruited at such a short notice. His second in command always got others to obey him with simple manipulation. 

The sisters talked quietly amongst themselves as they waited for a personal ‘copter at the roof of the casino. Mathis did not bother to eavesdrop. 

They were loyal to him. 


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentally unstable CEO kills someone, then laughs about it afterwards.

He was livid, like- face red and tears streaming angry. His friend just merely placed a large ( _very large, Axel is small compared to the large convicts he hired_ ) hand on top of his unruly mop of hair. It was worse when the hand gave a somewhat comforting squeeze. White eyes void of colourful pupils flashed with rage.

“I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you!” 

Axel did not feel like he was controlling himself, already feeling his hand reach down to tug his hatchet out of it’s holster on his hip. His other hand was busy scratching at his friend’s arm and hand with blunt, dirty fingernails.

“I’m being paid to guard you from other people, not yourself,” his friend grunted out, wrapping a thick arm around Axel’s throat and holding the smaller man in a chokehold. 

Axel began to sob, calling out for a God that disowned him at birth and pleading for his intrusive thoughts to be silent. He registered himself pressing the hatchet into the other man’s hand. He did not want it. He knew it was cursed, it made him blind with rage every time he touched it. Other people were immune to its effects, everyone but him.

Feeling it be grabbed, Axel began to spit acid. No! It was his! He had earned it! He was the sole survivor of the Terrabyte Accident that killed off hundreds of other CEOs and Bike Gang Leaders. He had respawned with minimal issue, the others had used cheat codes and exploited glitches. It had caused their permanent death. Hailed from the Gods above.

“No, you stupid fuck! Give it back! It needs to be embedded into your stomach.”

God, these new meds made his word barrier non-existent. Normally, he’d just whisper these types of threats to himself. Very far away from the people he threatened. Normal. He did not need to be usurped from his position, thank you very much. This hatchet wasn’t cursed, it totally didn’t give him extra speed and stamina once it was buried in someone’s cranium. He was just unstable.

Black spots danced around his vision the more he struggled against his friend. But was it really his friend? It was a man who cared little for anybody. A man who was doing this for money, large heaps of it that Axel freely gave out in nightclubs. A man who cared little for Axel’s well being.

He went limp and the sudden dead weight was enough for the stranger to drop him. 

_(Not a friend, not a friend, stranger- stranger- intruder!)_

Axel earned himself a crude nickname, back when he worked side by side with Evelyn. Before Vesper came along. 

The stranger was busy nursing the welts Axel had left on his forearm, the bite grooves in his hand. He did not hear the gentle _click-click-click_ of Axel’s secondary melee weapon. Or the _shwing_! of the blade popping free from the handle. The stranger thought that Axel was over his fit, just recovering from a tantrum only a spoiled brat could have.

Axel’s kneecaps cracked underneath his shifted weight, as his body slinked closer to the brute of a minion Axel hired under the influence. Deft fingers skillfully twirled the switchblade about, stopping when the handles were secure in their grasp. 

The silver blade glinted under the white stock lights of the bunker as it was raised high.

* * *

“Yeah, sorry. Ev’ I need your help. Bring the bonesaw because this guy’s really big, he’s so heavy.”

Axel paused, listening to his ex-partner before bursting into uproarious laughter. 

“Fat! Yes, fat and muscle. Exactly, he reminds me of Lester too. Lester but with giant biceps," Axel lisped a bit at the end, his native tongue not used to such harsh American vowels.

More laughter from both parties, before Axel hung up with a smile. Ah, being a half-assed assassin had its perks. He cast a glance to the large body on the ground, the stranger’s expression frozen in a horrified expression. One eye still twitched, the other had been scooped out for a hollow of gasoline. 

The pool of blood had been contained by the hazmat scientist crew that Axel ordered to clean, they did not do much other than create new weapon stockpile blueprints and order cocaine and weed.

Axel did not wait to throw the match onto the body, listening to the surprised screams of the crew around him scatter. The fire crackled and blazed like a giant candle.

Yes. A candle, a birthday candle present for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, more prompts to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever made it to the end.
> 
> All characters either belong to me, or to my friends who play GTA V Online with me. Personal experiences were added, purely because there hasn't been a session where there weren't massive bomber planes raining hell on noobs like me. 
> 
> And no. I am not fetishizing trans people. I, myself, am one. The tags "trans male character" and "hate sex" are unrelated. Future prompts will be added once I get my TV back from my old house.


End file.
